


crimson

by newmoons



Category: The Twilight Saga, Twilight, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Saga, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: queer twilight saga, wlw, wlw twilight saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoons/pseuds/newmoons





	crimson

_cold_ at first but, once _melted_ , only but a chill- a chill that _races_ down her spine.  
  
the droplets the ancestors of snow, _sparkling_ radiance like their skin in the _light_ of the sun.  
  
_crimson_ , the color of _rose petals_ against the white blankets they _looked down_ upon- _oh!_ how her own presence _demanded_ just as that contrast did.  
  
crimson, the color of the _Devil_ \- what she wouldn’t do by _any_ god’s law for her, she did not _know_.  
  
crimson, the _color_ of _war_ \- who would not pledge their _life_ for her?  
  
crimson, the color of _death_ \- _oh!_ how she died in _vain,_  to the wind her efforts against seduction.  
  
crimson, the color of her _lips_ , her _lust_ , her _heart_.  
  
_crimson_ , the _color_ of _their_ love.  



End file.
